Myosotis
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: A desperate love lead to the most tragic event in the history of the gems: The shattering of Pink Diamond. But... What exactly happens that day thousands of years ago?


The war against the rebels that calls themselves "Crystal Gems" was on their climax, thousand of gems fight and are shattered each day.

However The Almighty leaders of the Gems, the great Diamond authority don't seem to care about a "little rebellion", it's only matter of time before the Homeworld can claim their victory.

The most concerned was Pink Diamond, the one who owns the earth, earth itself is just supposed to be her first colony as the younger of the Diamonds, it's unclear how she left her guard down and allow Rose Quartz the leader of the rebels start this silly war, nevertheless she is more annoyed than concerned, or was it the opposite? In any case, that isn't the focus in this tale.

We all know that the fearsome Rose Quartz become a legend the fateful day that she shatter Pink Diamond... for good or bad that ended the war.

But... is that true? can a single Quartz shatter her Diamond? was that sword of her so powerful or special?

How it's possible that her attendants didn't protect her? where was her Agates? didn't her sapphires see Rose Quartz coming? and what about her Pearl? the only thing that actually makes sense is the motive, they were enemies, they were on a war for the fate of the planet earth so a battle between they was unavoidable but even so how can a Diamond be shattered? that's plainly impossible!

This is what actually happens that day...

Pink Diamond was taking a walk in her palanquin, as usual she was accompanied with her Agates, her personal Pearl and even a Sapphire just in case...

Then "she" appears before her...

It's was her Dear "Sister", Blue Diamond, both of them always has been very close, neither of them share that kind of relationship with any of her others sisters.

"It has been a while Pink." Exclaimed Blue in a weird and nevous yet cheerful tone.

The palanquin instantly stopped, it was a Diamond after all, their whole race were only made for serving them.

"Is that you Blue? What are you doing here?" Said an ominous but still young-like voice, it was Pink Diamond who is getting down of her palanquin.

"Yes Pink, I has been thinking on you for quite a bit... do you remember? remember our days in Homeworld?" Ask Blue.

"Of course Blue, how can I forget those days that I cherish so much, I... I'm always thinking in you..." When the word 'You' scape Pink's lips, Blue cannot help but making a somewhat wry smile on her face but that smile quickly disappeared when she fully hear what Pink is saying.

"...Yellow and White, I love you three so much." Finish to say Pink, Blue looks a little shocked but she quickly returns to her 'usual' smiling self.

"I... I see, actually... I come here for..." Half said Blue to Pink but something is amiss, why didn't Blue comes in her palanquin? where is her Pearl? or any of her attendants? did she really come to see Pink alone?

"What it's, Blue? you can tell me anything." Those were the words of Pink who now stands face to face to her sister Blue.

"I love you." Said Blue.

"I love you too, it's something going on?" Questioned Pink, she doesn't fully understand what Blue is getting at.

"But... I don't love you in 'that' way... I REALLY love you Pink! Like when you want to be together forever... Fused." Pink was in shock, she don't know how to react, is her dear sister suggesting that both of them, two of the four members of Diamond Authority indulging in the taboo of merge together and become a new being, a 'Fusion'.

"Fu-Fused..!? What are you talking about, Blue!? You're not serious about this, are you..?" Questioned Pink, she cannot believe what she just hear, is her beloved sister seriously suggesting perform the fusion with her?

"Yes Pink... I know it sound crazy, Yellow even try to stop me... but I made up my mind and here I'm, that's how I really feel about you Pink." Stated Blue with a deep Blue blush on her face.

"Blue... you know that I love you..." Answer Pink in a cold and emotionless tone.

"You make me so happy..." Said blue before embrace the other diamond in a hug which she correspond.

"...I love you as a sister..." Whisper Pink in Blue's ear.

"What..?" Half says Blue in shock, she cannot believe it, she cannot accept it, she is giving Pink all and even so she is rejecting her..! How can that be...

"Listen Blue, let's go back and talk about it with Yellow and White..." Tries to say Pink but was suddenly interrupted by a now hysterical Blue.

"Why do you want to get Yellow and White in this!? this is OUR affair not their!" Yells Blue and at the same time a wave of blue colored energy surge from Blue and envelop the entire area leaving all gems that accompany Pink utterly stunned with a completely vacant look on their faces.

"Blue! stop this... I beg you... don't make anything that you'll regret later I cannot..." Tries Pink to calm her sister and fellow Diamond to no avail, they're still stuck in that now uncomfortable hug, Blue didn't look too willingly of breaking that embrace neither Pink wants to leave her.

There was a moment of silence, the two Diamonds didn't move or even blink, needless to say that the others gems are still stunned, the overflowing feelings of Blue Diamond were so overwhelming that no normal gem can bear it for too long and as such they slowly start to 'puff', it was so much emotional strain that they can't maintain their physical forms and so, the two Diamonds were left alone.

"Love me..." It was Blue the one who break the silence and Pink quickly follow her.

"I love you, how many times I have to tell you? don't you believe me..?" Said Pink with tears in her eyes.

"No, you're lying... you don't love me in that way, you said that..." Reply Blue with an unhealthy look on her face.

"You're my dear sister, please stop this, I'll keep this between us, neither Yellow or White would never know about this... so please, I don't want to lose you..." Tries Pink once more but it was obvious that Blue is beyond any hope of reasoning, she was sick... sick of love.

"It's too late... Yellow already know... she and white must be on their way to this planet... it's too late..." Mutters Blue.

"Sister..?" Exclaimed Pink when she sees how her older sister and fellow Diamond summon her weapon... a sword.

"If I can't have you, no one else will..." Then there was a gasp, it was Pink.

"I'm so-sorry..." Said Pink who point her eyes toward her belly, where her gem is located, her once beautiful gem is now being stabbed by her own sister's sword.

"Don't be sorry..." Blue then pull of her sword of the gem of the other diamond... Shattering her.

Pink physical body soon disappear and the fragments of her gems fall to the ground leaving a lone Blue who falls to her knees and begins to cry.

it doesn't take too much time before someone else appears and that someone was another of the Diamonds, Yellow Diamond.

She knows what Blue was up to but she doesn't has the courage to stop her, the courage to confront her little sister that she loves so deeply and now...

"Blue...!? what have you do!?" Yells a furious Yellow.

"I... I don't know... where..? where... where is Pink..?" Ask a now confused Blue.

"Blue..." Unlike Blue or the now deceased Pink, Yellow doesn't let her emotions guide her actions, instead she quickly realizes that she can take advantage of Blue's state of shock and devices a plan...

"I'm sorry... but someone must clean this mess..." Said Yellow in a bitter tone born from the mix of anger, sadness and regret.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
